vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sectoid/Sectoid Commander
|-|Sectoid EU/EW= |-|Sectoid Commander= |-|Sectoid XCOM 2= Summary The Sectoid in XCOM Enemy Unknown/Within is the weakest and frailest of the aliens. They usually appear in packs of three’s, sometimes escorting a Mechtoid. The Sectoid Commander is a superior version to the normal Sectoid and has greater psionic abilities. The Commander usually appears as a mission leader during the middles stages of the invasion and is often protected by two Mutons or a Mechtoid. The Sectoid in XCOM 2 has had human DNA implanted to improve the physical condition as well as it’s psionic abilities. The XCOM 2 Sectoid appears alongside two ADVENT units (Either consists of: Troopers, Stun Lancers or Shieldbearers or a combination of two) or in the later stages in the game two Sectoids are often found following a Muton or a Viper. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 9-A | 9-A Name: Sectoid, Sectoid Commander Origin: X.C.O.M Gender: None (Are Clones) Age: Varies Classification: Alien, Soldier Powers and Abilities: Mind Manipulation, Resurrection, Mind Control Attack Potency: Small Building level | Small Building level | Small Building level Speed: Human level travel speed with Hypersonic reactions | Human level travel speed with Hypersonic reactions | Athletic Human level travel speed with Hypersonic reactions Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Street level | Small Building level | Small Building level Stamina: Peak Human | Peak Human | Peak Human Range: Dozens of metres with Plasma Pistol, Within visual range with psionic abilities Standard Equipment: Plasma Pistol, Alien Grenade (Commander only) Intelligence: Slightly High – Sectoids use effective battle tactics (see below) to try and attack their enemy. Weaknesses: Base form is weak, psionic abilities have a cooldown and often show where the mind user is located (there’s a psionic line from the user to the victim when using some abilities), resurrected foes die when the Sectoid is killed. When a Sectoid is killed while mind merging, the mind merged unit also dies (In the case of a mech unit, the mech unit just takes some damage). Feats: * A base Sectoid’s aim is equivalent to that of a peak human soldier, advanced versions have better aim. * Their weapons are capable of setting tanks on fire and exploding them. * Difficult to mind control (Except base version) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Battle Tactics – Sectoids usually try to find high cover and/or flank their enemies. They also mind merge with an ally and send that ally up towards the fight while the merger stays back in the shadows (This is the same with mind control). * Mind Merge – Improve an allies aim, health and mobility * Suppression - Reduces aim to opponent as well as giving a free Overwatch shot if the target moves position. (Only used by EW/EU Sectoid) * Overwatch – Shoots at the target that moves within visual range * Greater Mind Merge – Similar to mind merge but even more effective (Not used by EW/EU Sectoid) * Mindfray – Mental attack that does damage (Only used by Sectoid Commander) * Psi Panic – Scares the enemy to either: run away, run away and take cover, shoot allies, or shoot at the Sectoid/Sectoids’ allies. (Not used by EW/EU Sectoid) * Mind Control – Control the enemies for a certain amount of time. (Until Sectoid or target is killed in XCOM 2) (Not used by EW/EU Sectoid) * Psi-Disorientation – Disorientates the target. (Only used by XCOM 2 Sectoid) * Mindspin – Either: Mind controls, Disorientates, or Panics the target. (Only used by XCOM 2 Sectoid) * Psi-Reanimation – Resurrects a dead human to become a zombie. (Only used by XCOM 2 Sectoid) Key: Base Sectoid (EU/EW) | Sectoid Commander | Sectoid XCOM 2 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:XCOM Category:Game Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Clones Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids Category:Antagonists Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 9